


Begin at the beginning

by Spylace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Safe Sane and Consensual, hopefully, steve really cares about this okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin at the beginning

“So.” Bucky said with a bullheaded look on his face. “How do you want to do this?”

Steve winced.

This couldn’t possibly go well.

“Why don’t we start with clothes?” He suggested and backpedaled when he saw a muscle jump in the other man’s face. “Or not. Whatever you feel comfortable doing.”

“Clothes.” Bucky echoed. He dropped his pants at once, almost mechanical in his movements like he had done it before somewhere else with someone else. His thighs flexed provocatively as he leaned forward, pulling at his knitted sleeves.

“Wait, wait, wait” Steve interrupted. “Can I um...” He swallowed and made a feeble gesture with his hand, unable to convey what he wanted. Bucky only looked confused and at once, Steve felt guilty. His best friend could barely choose a brand of breakfast cereal without looking like the world was about to end and here he was, taking advantage. Frustrated because Bucky couldn’t simply read his thoughts off the top of his head. Worst friend ever.

The words came out in a rush. “Tell me if I do anything wrong okay?”

“Steve?” Bucky asked in bewilderment and it lit a warm glow in his stomach to think that Bucky thought he could do no wrong.

“Promise me” He insisted and Bucky agreed with two short jerks of his head, arms falling at his side.

“Sorry if I’m not um...” Steve hooked two thumbs under the hem of Bucky’s sweater. He said shyly. “It’s been a while.”

Steve ran his palms up the smooth skin, the contours of his body polished and hard like some Greek masterpiece. His mouth went dry as they finally freed Bucky from his clothes. “Hi” Steve said when Bucky poked his head out, his hair mussed like he’d just been in bed, and kissed him because he could, making his way down the side of his neck until he reached the seam.

It wasn’t an erogenous zone, not at all sensitive, but Bucky purred at the attention when Steve raked his teeth over, a hand coming up to rest against the back of his neck. Encouraged, Steve pressed himself closer and hugged him around the waist, slipping a hand between to grip them both.

Bucky exhaled as he did, pulse jumping to a steady thrum. His hands clenched, one tangled up in his hair, the other the air around his hip. Steve pushed the metal hand against his ass and Bucky cupped him instinctively, digging into his crack. The sudden shock of metal against his pucker and perineum was enough to have him thrust forward and surprised, Bucky rocked back, muffling a groan against his neck when Steve squeezed.

“Hey” Steve gasped, lifting his chin. “Come on Buck, none of that. I want to hear it. I want to hear you.”

Bucky’s eyes were wild, past confusion at the stimulation overload.

“You’re doing so good.” Steve praised. “It feels good.”

Recognition flickered.

“Good?” Bucky asked as though the word had never been relevant.

“Yeah.”

Steve kissed him again and again in case Bucky didn’t get the message. “Is this okay? You used to love this.”

“Mhmm” Bucky considered and said “I liked kissing.” And Steve was thrilled at the admission.

“That’s good, kissing is good.” But when he tried to kiss him again, Bucky held him back and licked the inside of his mouth filthy and slow, savoring the minty aftertaste. He peppered him with kisses on the jaw, on his eyes and his lips, a steady pressure at his throat letting him know he was supposed to stay put.

“Buck” Steve whined. “You’re supposed to let me do it.”

Because he played dirty, Steve upped the ante by fisting Bucky with practiced ease. Bucky stopped in a near-pavlovian response, a soft whimper bubbling in his chest like he longed to let something out.

“That’s it Buck.” Steve encouraged. “Come on.”

Bucky came hard.

After, he seemed stunned at the mess he made but Steve was grinning so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt.

It felt great.

“You didn’t come.” Bucky said stricken.

“It’s fine.” Steve dismissed. This had been mostly for Bucky’s benefit, not his.

Bucky seemed at a loss and Steve was about to explain non-reciprocity when his hand twitched as he asked hopefully “Can I...?”

“Only if you use the metal one.”


End file.
